


A Home In The Dark

by SomebodysSherlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Badass good girl, Demon, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Monster has a heart, No Romance, Other, Princess - Freeform, Strangers to enemies to friends, Well not a lot anyways, child/parent relationship, demon king, how do I tage, to adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodysSherlock/pseuds/SomebodysSherlock
Summary: The demon king is feared across the land. Myths and legends alike all talk of his wrath and bloodthirsty strength. People say the beast has a fortress in the world of mortals that he resides in when not in his other worldly domain.Guinivere III of Nordmere is the daughter of a powerful king, who has decided the best course of action for her future is to lock her away at the ripe age of fourteen, only to be rescued by the bravest of knights.That brings us to the present were the demon king has learnt that a mortal as been left on his doorstep.





	A Home In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of this writing prompt from tumblr: “You’re a ferocious demon king. You’re surprised one day to find that a young women has been left at your door. Only to find out later that her father, the king, is using you as bait to find a knight worthy enough to marry hid daughter.
> 
> First published story Pls be kind.

The click-clack of my dress shoes fill the hollow hall as I approach my destination. Someone, a mortal, had been found in the courtyard and was now being held in one of the many cells downstairs. After three days of solitary I figured now would be a good time for an interrogation. The imps open two large dark oak doors as I reach the bottom of the stairs. The prisoner is in the second cell to the left; I take a moment to unclasp my cloak and rise to my full eight feet stature before entering the chamber. A mere child greets my sight.

They’re eyes turn into dinner plates as they raise their gaze to meet mine. They’re small even for a mortal. Their long hair is clean and shiny, proclaiming a high statues. The cry is amplified by their fine silk dress and glinting head piece.

“Who are you and why have you come to my domain?” my voice booms.

They stay silent and still as stone. A harsh breath wracks their body as I step closer.

“I asked you a question mortal,: my eyes glint in the low light of the cell. “I suggest you answer it.”

The creature quickly finds their voice, “I am Guinivere III of Nordmere.”

“And why have you come?” I demand coldly.

They hesitate, “I am on a mission for my father.”

“You are trying my patients child; I suggest you answer properly.”

They stay silent, flickers of emotion dancing in their eyes.

“How did you get in? You are a mere child,” my slithering voice inquires.

“I am not a child!” they proclaim indignantly.

“Struck a nerve have I?” they fall silent, as my gaze bores into them. “Then tell me grown one, how old are you? Eight?”

“Fourteen,” comes the subdued reply.

I feel theme shiver, as I lift their face to meet my eyes.

“Since you’re young I’ll ask one more time; why did you come here?” silence fills the room. “Well I suppose I could just kill you to insure you don’t complete you’re... ‘mission’. After all I doubt it benefits me in any way.”

“My-“ they hesitate, “ my father wants me to be captured so that I may be rescued by possible suitors.”

I blink.

I recuperate within a moment and hum flippantly, “what’s in it for me?”

They shift on their feet.

“Ah, I see, your father thinks I would delight in having a beautiful prisoner such as yourself and would not only house you, but also defend you from other mortals,” I step back, slipping ever so slowly into my lesser form. “Well I regret to inform you that I don’t do the whole ‘damsel in distress’ shtick. Goodbye-“

A knock sounds from the other side of the door.

“Enter,” I command, without taking my eyes off the mortal in front of me.

“Sir,” an imp greets me, “ another mortal has appeared. They have gotten to the second gate and are now trying to break through the eastern front.”

“Excellent,” I raise a hand to transport us to the eastern tower, “it’s time for you to go home little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it I don’t know when the next instalment will be out, but hopefully it will be soon.


End file.
